I can feel that
by ZutaraFWHG4eva
Summary: Kianna has learned that for every equal good thing you get you ahve to have an opposite bad one. She's finally engaged to James, and now she has to deal with the bad thing. HGFW, slight HGRW.


_**A/N: I read a fic like this but I'm studying my desktop picture and I thought of Fred. It's a one shot, in George's POV. **_

**K15: Hey guys it's me. I've decided to help ZutaraFWHG4eva write this out. She's an awesome writer guys. And I'm not going to promote my stuff. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy the chapter. Later. K15 Ps- It's also in Fred' POV. Oh and Kianna's view too. :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I promise you that Harry Potter doesn't belong to K15 or ZutaraFWHG4eva**_**; the characters (excluding Kianna, and the Jordan twins) belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. **_

_**-----------------------------------**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stare at the picture, the couple of pictures that Ron, Ginny, and I all share. It's from the year Harry formed the DA. The one group that was supposed to protect us from attacks, since Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything. I could kill whoever told us that fighting would be easy.

I remember the fight I was in, I remember it all, but what I don't remember was my twin's death. I should have been there, I should have helped. But I wasn't and I didn't. I was off with Lee Jordan helping him fight, and helping him take down some Death Eaters. I remember seeing Ginny run past me crying, and then I knew, I just knew that my twin was dead.

I'm sure I felt the moment he died too. It was whip of cold air and it felt like a piece was torn from me. It's hard to explain if you're not a twin. Twins have this certain thing going on that we know if each other are all right. And I knew at the moment of Fred's death, against a huge wall according to Ron, everything was not all right. I had actually faltered in one of my attacks against Yaxely, thankfully Lee was with me when it happened, other wise I probably would of joined Fred too.

At first it was hard for the family to get over the loss of Fred. It was harder for me more than anyone else, because we were practically glued at the hip. I wish that Fred were alive next to me celebrating our thirtieth birthday that's coming up soon. I still think about how I should have been there, but I don't mourn over it too much. I mean sometimes I would even avoid mirrors and anything I could see my reflection in because my twin was gone, dead to the world.

Ginny and Ron helped me get over the whole loss of my brother. The four of us seemed closer than anyone else. Sure Fred and I wouldn't let Ron get anything for free and sure Ginny we were extra protective of, but we were still close. We were closer than close, our teams now of Quidditch are uneven because my twin is gone… gone forever.

At first we began to take pictures without him, and it only pained us more. It was weird; our first picture that we took was the hardest one ever. It's currently hung up next to one just like it. The original is of us in the Room of Requirement laughing and having fun Ron and me looking stupid, and Fred and Ginny looking more serious. Fred always was the serious twin. The second one was of us in our Hogwarts uniforms, but this time, I had my arms draped around Ron and Ginny's shoulders. If you did not know the family well enough, then you wouldn't see it. The unhappiness the tears forming in my sister's eyes, Ron's nonexistent smile, even though he's dating Hermione Granger, and me. You would of never guess that there was two of me, that I was now the soul owner of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes.

Sure we took like three or four more pictures after that, but none of them seem the same. We all have pictures of us on the walls of our houses. Katie understands that I love my siblings, but we haven't been as close since Fred's death. Ginny has invited us to her Quidditch games, and sure we have a few pictures of us celebrating her wins.

I can't help but sigh every time I look at that picture of us in Room of Requirement. It just was us in the prime of our youth so to speak. The only thing we had to worry about was Umbridge and that entire stupid test taking that was going on. Fred and I never did take our N.E.W.Ts, but that's okay too, we were very successful.

Why am I telling you this stuff? It's just painful for me to think about Fred's death, and most of you don't want to admit to it. That Fred and I were close; that we had that twin thing everyone keeps talking about going on. Fred and I are still close believe it or not. I know this might be insane, and I don't strike you as a holy guy (well holy in the saint-like portion), but I know that Fred and I are going to be together soon. I can feel it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred was a fifth year when he received the owl. He was nervous because the only time he received an owl from his aunt Ginny is when something happens important, like at Christmas when his father had gotten really sick, or when his sister had gone to St. Mungo's for a doxy bite and George refused to leave her side.

He glanced over at his twin, Gideon. He understood everything that his father would be going through. Well, providing if Gideon ever died, but they weren't looking at that option quite yet. They thought of it, but not all the time.

"What's the matter? I know that's Aunt Ginny's bird, what's up?"

James looked over at the two older troublemakers. He loved his cousins and tried to keep up with them and Kianna, but couldn't do it. He was only a third year. He let out a sigh. "Mum, has sent you something?"

Fred looked towards James, then up at Kianna. He also saw his cousins Victoire, Al, and Rose walking in. "We have to talk to Uncle Fred."

Gideon nodded and threw a spoon at Kianna's head. She turned around and glared at her twin brothers' head. Trying to make him die with an evil glare. It wasn't working. She looked at her set of twins she usually hung out with and apologized to them.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"An owl from Mum," James stated. "It wasn't addressed to me or Al though."

Kianna suddenly had a look of worry on her face. "The Room of Requirement in five minutes." She hissed, and then walked back to her seat as if nothing was wrong. She needed to talk to her real father about this. And she knew that they would get a hold of Fred one way or another.

"Something wrong Head Girl?"

"No, something isn't wrong. What makes you think that?" She snapped at James and Ian.

James smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her slightly. "No reason, you're eyes tend to go darker when you worry over something."

"Ah, we've spent…"

"That's gross guys!" Ian scolded. "Can't you do that somewhere else? And not in front of me?"

Kianna smiled. And gave the younger twin a kiss on the cheek. "Better?"

"Kianna, it will be better if we decided to pull some pranks tonight."

"I have to see why Aunt Ginny sent to Fred and Gideon. I promise we'll go sneaking out later. After my head duties." She patted Ian on his head and gave James another kiss. "I have to go find Uncle Fred, I'll see you later."

"She's keeping something a secret isn't she?"

"It's obvious, I wonder what it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know what happened the day I die, the moment I died. I knew what was going through my mind. I knew that my brother was slowly dying with me. I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't have time to tell everyone. But if I did have the time, I would of told George that I would want him to live his life like I would of, and not to mourn me. It probably would have kept him alive a few more years.

I was surprise when he offered to marry Hermione for my mistake, but I knew she would be heart broken every day to wake up and see the my brother. So I pushed him towards Katie, he loved her anyway. When I loved Hermione and tried to push myself towards her, I notice George get further away from Katie. It took a lot of effort to get him towards her. Katie, not Hermione.

I made sure my daughter was in good hands, but I always wanted to make sure that she was protected. She was supposed to grow up a Weasley, and I knew if I gave her to George, then it would pull Katie and him closer together. And it did, for once I was able to help my brother instead of hurt him.

I can remember the fight. It wasn't hard to remember, after all when your last living moments are sent seeing your brother redeem himself with resigning. It was hard, hard to see that my last moments were spent laughing. I thought of what life was going to be like without George, and how much life was now going to be different.

The moment I died was the coldest moment of my life. There was a whip of cold air and then darkness. Nothing, it was dark, cold and I could hear names shouting my own. I could feel the tears that Ron was crying. The ones he was crying for me. I could feel Percy and what was going on with him. How he blamed himself for my death. It was hard to feel it. I couldn't see it; I could feel it, deep within me. Deep within my ghost like body. I guess I was a feeling type of guy.

At first it felt weird to stare at my body being lowered into the ground. It was like watch a slide show or something. It was strange hard to explain really. I couldn't talk to any of my family while my soul was being judged, but at the same time I could hear their words and feel what they were feeling.

At first it was hard for the family to get over the loss of me. I think it had to be harder for George and Percy than anyone else. George and I were practically glued at the hip. He was getting ready for his thirtieth birthday. I could feel his death coming upon him. On the day we were born was the day that he would be coming home.

It was hard to believe that Ginny, Ron, and George weren't close any more. The four of us while I was living were close. Sure I didn't allow Ron to go and get stuff for free, he had to work for it. And my only sister was mine; I wasn't willing to share her with anyone else. Well, I didn't want anyone to hurt her. We were closer than close, when we played Quidditch we would always try our strengths with each other. Since I'm dead the teams were uneven and Ginny and Ron didn't want to stay with George and play unevenly. Because I was gone… gone forever.

When I finally could see it was weird. I had the insight to everything. I was even allowed to take over George's body from time to time for important dates. My daughter's coming of age birthday, during her sixth year, when she was starting Hogwarts at eleven, and at her birth. I would also be able to take over my brother's body when she graduated, and when she was getting married to Lee Jordan's youngest twin son I would be able to announce to the whole world that Kianna was my daughter. It was my plan.

I felt bad when I left them and they tried to take pictures and actually try to get over me. It was weird, to watch them at Ginny's Quidditch games, at Ron's first child's birth, little Roselyn was sweet, even when George was married (mind you it didn't happen in that order). They have a couple of pictures of celebrating Ginny's games. It's the best sight of I've ever seen. They were happy, or at least they pretended to be happy for my sake, which was good. And at least Lily, Hugo, Al, Rose, and James, and the twins had godmothers and fathers of that each siblings. It was great to know that they still took care of each other.

I can't help but sigh every time I see George looking at that picture of us in Room of Requirement. It just was us in the prime of our youth so to speak. The only thing we had to worry about was Umbridge and that entire stupid test taking that was going on. George and I never did take our N.E.W.Ts, but that's okay too, we were very successful.

Why am I telling you this stuff? It's so weird to listen to myself tell you about my death. You wouldn't understand anyway. George and I were close; so close we still have that twin thing everyone keeps talking about going on. I know it sounds insane, and I don't care! I just know that George and I are going to be together again soon. I just know it. I can feel it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kianna paced the floor back and forth. She was waiting for her cousins and siblings to show up. She was way nervous. "What am I going to do?"

"Sis?" Fred's voice caused her to jump.

"Are you alright?" Gideon finished.

She smiled. She had broken James and Ian of that, but she failed to break her own brothers of that habit. She was perfectly fine with that though, it's how she could tell her brothers apart from any other set of twins, and she was happy with them.

"What if Dad is dying? You know he's been avoiding mirrors again." Kianna had tears rolling down her face.

"Are you serious?"

"Is that what you really think?"

Albus, Rose, James and Victoire came in at that moment. Fred held the note to Victoire for her to read. There were tearstains all over it, so somethin was wrong. James gulped as he looked at the older Weasleys, sure they held a secret and he wasn't sure what that was.

Fred came floating in and looked at the somber faces of his daughter, nieces and nephews. "Who died?" He joked.

Kianna let out a huge sniff, she had seen the letter when she scolded Fred Jr. and Gideon earlier, and she saw the words. _He's dying. _

Kianna, being the oldest, spoke first. She could handle her father. "It's Dad, he's dying."

Fred could only nod. "Kia sweetie, tell him it's time. I want the truth to come out. Let George know that I will take over his body if things get too hectic."

Kianna could only nod. She sighed and led the younger Weasleys and Potters out of the Room of Requirement. They knew they had to talk to Professor Longbottom about leaving Hogwarts for the week. George needed them, and the truth was to come out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never understood what had happened that night my father died. I wasn't there; I wasn't even a thought in my mother's mind. I just know it was hard for everyone. My father was supposed to be a great man, and when I went to Hogwarts I basically never wanted to go back to Uncle George. It was hard to be around my father every day, every chance I was studying.

I also got to see many of the pictures of my father and his twin. From not only Uncle George, when he would send me them but from my now current boyfriend James. I find it hard to believe that my father's best friend named his son James; sometimes I would have to call my James J.J and my cousin James by his normal name. It was confusing for a girl sometimes.

The pictures of my father were amazing. He looked so happy when he was growing up. I was surprised that everything was happening so fast. I found out how he opened his joke shop with Uncle George, I never understood why Uncle Harry gave the money to them in the first place. I would of kept it, but it was the noble of Harry to give it to Uncle George and Dad. It helped them do something that they loved.

My favorite picture by far was when they were in the Room of Requirement. Something about them, having fun and being so close to one another was amazing. I would of never expected Uncle Ron to do that with his younger sister and twin older brothers. But even the twins and I are close (both sets). It made me question myself, was Dad with Mum at this time? I answer myself now with 'I don't think so'. I don't know when it was taken; it was probably before Dad and… well… Dad left Hogwarts.

I had watched Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, and Uncle George while I was growing up. They were never close. Occasionally we were invited to Ginny's Quidditch games, and I was in shock with the way they flew around highly on the brooms. I truly wanted to be one of those girls on that broom. I wanted everything to go on, the fame the fortune. But I knew I got that being the oldest daughter of Fred Weasley… well, George Weasley.

I could only imagine what life would have been like if Fred was still alive, well my father. It would be great! I could grow up without having to live my life in secret. But I knew my boys knew… well, not my younger set of twins. But my partners in crime did. I told them the first year we met. Dad said I could so it was good. Plus little Rose knew so I was able to talk to her sometimes, and strangely enough Neville knew. I don't want to know why though.

I felt a connection to my uncle and father. Even though George did a good job posing as my father, I felt like something was amiss, and I'm not talking about his ear. It was something deep inside. I could sense it, like a part of his soul was dying. There were certain times of the years when George would get sick and avoid mirrors. It was those days I tried to stay as close to him. It was probably because he helped me out in my second year.

I was on an emotional level with George, because he took me in as one of his own children, and raised me normally. He allowed me to have as many books as I wanted to read, and allowed me to have one of the best brooms ever as soon as I made the Quidditch team my second year. I was the best beater around. Well, of course Ian was pretty good too, but nothing compared to my skills.

But something didn't seem right it was almost off. Staying away at Hogwarts seemed to put me on a deeper connection to the man that raised me. And I knew… why am I telling you this? This is weird. I don't understand it myself, and I'm trying to explain it to you guys. You're still mourning over the fact my father is really dead. But something huge is going to happen, something with my father and his twin. I can just feel it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Weasleys and the Potters were sent directly to where George was living. Hermione, who was crying, embraced Kianna and only sobbed harder, as she greeted them. Kianna patted her mother's back. There was nothing the younger witch could do, her father was dying and it was obvious.

"Mum." She whispered. "Dad sends his love."

"Thank you." She whispered back. Kianna towered over her by a good few inches. While Hermione had a small frame of five feet four inches, Kianna was five feet eight inches. It was pretty nice for the Weasley. "He's asking for you Kianna."

"He normally does." She walked into his room, and took in a deep breath. She could feel it, death. It was in the air, hovering over George like bad air. "Dad."

"No, I want to hear you call me Uncle George."

"Uncle George, are you alright?" Kianna corrected.

"Fred came to me last night and told me to tell the world." George answered wheezing. "I'm dying."

"Don't be silly, you're as healthy as a horse."

George chuckled and tried to sit up. Katie rushed to his side and helped him into a sitting position. His once vivid Weasley red hair was now a dull color and looked like it was ready to turn grey with only a command. Even his blue eyes didn't hold the spark they used to. He patted the side of his bed for Kianna to come sit next to him.

"Fred wanted to take over my body when you got married and announce to the whole world that you were his daughter." George smiled. "He wanted to see you graduate. He wanted to see you make something of yourself. When he could see your child and hold it, and tell you how proud he was of you."

Kianna bit her bottom lip as she felt the tears roll down her nose and down to her chin, dripping onto the bed. "Uncle George, you aren't going to die, you're still going to see all of that."

"Don't be silly. I can't be here any more. I've served my purpose."

Kianna brought his hand up to her face and rubbed it against her cheek. It was still like she always remembered it, even though she was now eighteen. She sniffed and ran her free hand through her own Weasley red hair.

"Can you go get the rest of the family? I want to say good bye and tell them what really happened." Kianna nodded as she stopped rubbing circles on her uncle's hand and put it to the side.

All she had to do was step outside and show her face and the family knew to come in. It was crowded in that little room. But they seemed to manage, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were by their son on the left side and Katie was next to them. The twins stood by Lily and Hugo each one holding one of them. James held his breath in waiting for the announcement and Ron and Ginny held each other only crying, knowing the inevitable.

George blinked a few times and looked at Kianna. He sighed and took in a deep breath. "I've been lying for you guys for nearly eighteen years."

Hermione knew it was coming she held her daughter closer and allowed her to weep for the loss of her uncle that was coming. She couldn't stand to be in the same room knowing that she would probably never see him again. Hermione knew that it was something was coming them all, but George didn't deserve to die like this. He still had a family, twins, and a very beautiful godchild that he had to help out with everything.

"What are you talking about George?" Percy asked.

"Kianna isn't really my child. She isn't Katie's either," George stated, coughing a bit.

Bill and Charlie looked up at the last half of the Weasley twins. "Whose is she then?"

"Kia is really Fred's."

"What?!"

"Who's the mother?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Hermione stepped forward. "Because Fred didn't want anyone to know, especially Ron."

Rose could only nod. The little eleven years old heard the whole thing from her Aunt and deceased uncle. "It's true." She almost whimpered.

"How do you know?"

George nodded and said for one last final time, "go ahead."

It was then something special happened. George, who was now Fred, threw back the covers and his red hair was now it's vivid color again and his eyes now held that twinkle that Fred's held.

"Dad, you shouldn't be up!" Fred Jr. and Gideon rushed towards the taller Weasley.

"No, I'm your Uncle Fred."

"Whoa…"

"That…"

"Is…"

"WICKED!" The twins chorused and gave each other a high five.

"How does Hermione know? Because she's the mother, how does Rose know? She accidentally heard Neville talking to Hermione."

Ron shot a dirty look at his daughter who was in Slytherin. "You knew."

"Ronald don't take it out on her!" Hermione yelled. "She's an eleven year old. She's done nothing wrong!"

"You cheated on me!"

"No, we weren't dating during the Horcrux hunt." Hermione snapped. "I was in a relationship with Fred for two years."

"How the hell did you have his kid then?"

Fred turned to his younger brother. "It was simple, we had sex."

"How?!"

"I'd tell you, but I'm pretty sure that you don't want the details." Fred joked.

Harry's eyes widened. "You snuck away from us!" He accused. "That's why sometimes you looked tired in the morning when you took that shift. We could have been killed during that time and you wouldn't have known until no on came to take your shift!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I wanted to see Fred,"

Fred brought her into a hug. "Ron, we knew that if you found out about Kianna then you wouldn't like Hermione and would throw this fit."

"Uncle Ron, please just understand." Kianna spoke up. "What Mum and Dad were wrong, they were young, at least I'm alive and well. You should just accept the fact you basically have another daughter."

Ron sighed. "I can accept that."

Fred smiled and gave Hermione a huge hug. "Baby this is all I can do right now. Not in front of these people."

Hermione smiled. "Oh let them see." She pulled Fred's head down and kissed him deeply. "It's the last time I'm going to get to do this for a very long time."

There were many oohs and ahhs. And when Fred smiled Hermione nearly melted. She looked at Ron and muttered a sorry. Kianna looked up at her father and gave him a hug. "Thank you Dad for everything." She felt like she didn't get a chance to tell him that enough.

Harry looked up at Fred and smiled. "Did your daughter tell you I gave the map to her?"

"Very good Potter, I expected no less from you."

Harry smiled and Fred turned to Ginny and Ron. "Guys, stay close. That's one thing I was upset about when I died. You and George were not as close as you should have been." They only nodded. "Mum, Dad, don't cry. He's in good hands. George is going to be with me and Gideon and Fabian."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could only nod. Percy took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something. "No, don't say it Perce. I understand. But it isn't your fault I'm dead. So enough beating yourself up about, just tell my daughter stories about me."

Percy closed his mouth not trusting his own voice. Bill and Charlie walked up to Fred and both clapped him on the back. "Great man."

"Yeah good to see ya."

Fred smiled. "Nice twin attempt. But no dice. I've been pushing Victoire and Teddy closer together; they should get married after Kianna and James… I mean J.J." He smiled towards his nephew. "Charlie, get married man, I'm sure there's a girl somewhere looking for you."

James, Albus and Lily all walked up. "Uncle Fred!" Lily cried hugging his leg. Her head barely coming up to his waist, she was going to be a short first year.

"Hey guys c'mere." He crouched down to Lily's level and brought them all into a hug. "You three are awesome, take care of each other. Even if this little rascal isn't in Gryffindor." He patted Albus Serverus on the head. "James, you're the oldest. You Potters need to stick together."

"Yes sir." James snapped to attention and saluted. Fred smiled, it reminded him of Peeves, when he had given the orders to give hell to Umbridge. A slight chuckle came deep from within Fred's chest.

He then turned to Hugo and Rose. He motioned for them to come running towards them. "Rose, thank you for keeping it a secret when you found out. It meant so much to me and Hermione."

"Not a problem Uncle Fred. It was the least I can do since you helped me get out of trouble with that bat Umbridge at the beginning of the term." She said, taking in the smell of her uncle. Fred cursed the headmaster, who for the life… the death… of him couldn't remember the name, for rehiring the witch he and his brother worked so hard of to get rid of.

"Hugo, if you are in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or Slytherin, that is totally fine with me. You're going to be a great wizard either way." Fred said patting the little boy on the head. "I'd prefer for you to be in Gryffindor though."

"I'll try!"

"You better." He then turned to the set of twins and Victoire. "I want you to know that you're a beautiful young woman Victoire… I don't know what else to say."

"Thank you." She blushed that perfect Weasley blush that made each Weasley stand out. "I will make you proud Uncle Fred."

"Twins, Freddie, and Giddy."

"Fredrick and Gideon." Fred Jr. corrected.

"Well, you know your place. I'm so proud of you two. You are just like me and your father when we were ickle little first years."

"That's good to know." Gideon said. "But we are fifth years now."

"Too right you are. Take good care of Kianna."

"Gotcha!"

"Right-o!"

Fred smiled and sat back into bed. He motioned for Kianna to come closer and kissed the top of her head when she did. "I am most proud of you my little angel. You have made your old man laugh as hard as he could."

"Dad, don't leave me."

"J.J. is there for you, and so is Harry, Ginny, Ron, Katie, Grandmamma, Grandpa, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and even your mum is there for you. I will be in your heart. Forever." He kissed her forehead again and allowed George to live his last few moments in peace. When George blinked he smiled and coughed out. "That's some Harry Potter stuff there."

Harry laughed at this and so did most of the Weasley family. Kianna could only smile; she rubbed little circles in her father's hand. Like he had done to her when she was sick and refused to leave her side. And now she refused to leave his side until his passing was, well, passed.

The twins walked up to their father and laid their heads by his feet. It was the perfect family picture. It was very perfect, and Ginny just managed to snap the picture. She knew it wasn't important, but it was the picture that she wanted to hang up by her others.

"Ginny, are you taking pictures?"

"Yes."

"Have one of you me and Ron." George smiled. "One last one."

Hermione took the camera from her sister-in-law and allowed the family to clear out of the way. They were close, even to the very end. She smiled as Ron and Ginny sat down next to their dying brother. She saw the sadness in their eyes, but she snapped it anyway. She couldn't wait to see what it would be like when it turned out. Something told her that it was going to be beautiful.

Ginny started to cry as she threw her arms around George. "George, don't leave. I still need you."

George could only smile. "Don't worry, now I'm really going to feel saint like."

Ron smiled and leaned his head on his brothers. He allowed the tears to roll down, and Kianna smiled and brought her twins closer to her. She was close to her little family. And she was going to stay with them even after the funeral.

"That's not funny." Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"I know Mum. I'll tell Gideon and Fabian hi for you." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay Fred, I'm ready."

George drew his last breath and allowed it to come out. And the people gathered in the room saw something amazing. Something that they would never see again; the soul to George came out with that breath and formed before their eyes. And standing next to him, was not just Fred, but also Fabian and Gideon and the Marauders.

Harry smiled as he waved to his father and godfather. And Molly felt more tears swell up in her eyes as she saw her brothers and her baby boys, together finally. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. The legendary prankster George Weasley was now finally home where belonged. He wouldn't have to suffer any more.

Kianna brought her brothers closer, not like that was possible any more. And she cried into their heads. She was glad that she was still slightly taller than them. She also knew when they went back to Hogwarts that Fred wouldn't be there any more, he was going to go on with his brother to where ever they were going. She just knew. She could feel it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: So this one-shot actually made me tear up. Kayko15 wrote the ending and the part with the twins James and Ian. I wrote everything in between, Fred, George, and Kianna's idea on Fred's death. I also wrote the scene where Fred took over George's body for the final time. Anyway, please review. It would be nice. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_

**K15: I'm currently crying right now. I don't know why we decided to kill off George, it just seemed that the Fred and George Weasley needed to be with each other again. This is actually dedicated to people who have lost someone close to them. I actually liked the way this turned out. And if you review, don't forget to drop me a comment on my site too. It would be nice. Later. K15 PS- The reason why Fred was a ghost was because he was waiting for George. I know sad, but it all worked out into the plot.**


End file.
